Sagittarius and Geminis
by BunnyMooMooMonster
Summary: For the Triwizard Tournament, Hogwarts decides to come to a different school on America. While there Harry finds something out that blows his mind. So does Karenvina Gilbert.


American Institute of Magic- Chap 1 Sagittarius and Geminis

Today was the day that the school Hoggol came or maybe it was Hogwarts, some thing to do with Hogs and Warts I can't remember. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I go to American Institute of Magic or AIM, it was like Hoggol only instead of Griffin's we have Sagittarius, for Slither's we have Geminis, For Huffles we have Libras, and last but most certainly least for Ravens we have Virgos. Each of them have their own attributes to get into a house, me I'm in Sagittarius, we are brave, hard headed, and loyal. Some of us are smart but it's the Virgos who take the cake on that. I am a Third year and 13, oh and my name my name was Karnvina Lillian Gilbert not the best name but it was the only one I have. I was adopted by Miranda Gilbert and Grayson Gilbert, I had a sister about the same age as me and a little brother that was eleven. But before I get into great detail about my life I should take a shower I am already on a late schedule.

After the shower I decided to wake my best friend Lily (It was funny coincidence), she was going to be mad enough at me for not waking her already. I silently walked out of my room and into her, unlike my room hers was clean and had some order to it.

"Lily, Lily, LILY." With that she just rolled over. Out of all of the people I know she was probably the hardest to wake up. As some people put it 'light bulb'. Heh heh heh."LILY, LILY, LILY FIRE OH MY GOD LILY FIRE WAKE UP." Heh heh.

"FIRE WAIY WHA?" She looked around thoughtfully. Then there was a pregnant silence."Karen what are doing in my room, wait where's the fire?"

"Um no fire just I don't know LATE."

"Late, wait late." She went around the room getting the getting the normal outfit on, which had tights, a black skirt, a white button up top with a tie, your normal outfit right. Wrong it had a cape on the end, and on the un seeable side of it had a hidden pocket in the skirt to conceal a wand. After Lily got her outfit on she went to her bathroom a brushed her teeth. On the random side of my mind I thought abut shoes, WAIT shoe, I looked at my feet and all I saw was the end of my tights."You coming Karen?"

"My shoes, I forgot my shoes." Lily looked at my feet for a second then pulled out a pair of boots "These are boots not our outfit shoes." She just shrugged "Fine." I said.

We left the commen room and navigated the halls and on the way to the great hall, all the while I was holding my shoes. The doors leading inside to the great hall had a large amount of people walking towards it, the Hoggles. Lily and I made it just before we ran into them.

Hogwarts people P.O.V

As we walked the hall leading into their great hall we saw to girls, one holding shoes the other running after the other they shouted "SORRY" to us but it went unheard. They opened the great double doors to the hall and disappeared. As we entered it looked very similar to Hogwarts with Four tables and in the front a great table for the Headmaster, and teachers. A Old wisely looking woman stood in front of the podium, she cleared her old raspy sounding voice then spoke "Ahem, welcome Hogwarts I am Headmistress Bennett, like you we have four houses Sagittarius, Geminis, Virgos, and Libras. And for eatch house we have picked a random person to represent their house. First up is Karenvina Gilbert for Sagittarius."

Karen's P.O.V

"Wait what." I said. Lily then pushed me from my spot and up. I started walking till some Gemini threw a rock at me. On fast acting I did somersault, I guess Caroline did teach me something. I could see all eyes on me, some people with their mouth agape. I continue walking till I reached the podium. All I could think about is how am I going to start this. "Um Hi." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lily scowling. "Welcome to AIM, so I have no clue what to say so yeah, I'll just explain to you what Sagittarius stand for. We stand for bravery, loyalty, and my most important attribute strong handedness. Our enemy is the Geminis they are backstabbing, lying, stupid prats. And in all honesty I wish them all dead. Heh heh. Anyway I'll let Headmaster Bennett take the stand. Bye." Thank God that's over. Bennett then whispered in my ear 'I'll talk to you later'. Yay anything to spend more time with old hag Bennett.

"Well said Miss Gilbert." She said scowling at me, I then stuck my tounge out at her."Now Gryffindors will go to Sagittarius, for Virgos Samantha Pitcher." After that I tuned it out, I slowly walked back to my seat. And then sat down next to Lily. People started to fill the seats next to me. A lot of redheads probably about five, a bushey haired girl, and a black/Brown haired boy. About one hour later every one was done talking, and was seated in their own seat. The feast had begun, people were meeting other people and all the while I was stuffing my face.

"Nice speech, I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my brother George." He said nodding to his identical twin.

"Thanks I'm Karen this is my friend Lily. Nice to meet you."

The other three gingers, announced them self as Percy, Ginny, and Ron Weasly. The bushy haired girl was Hermione Granger and and the black/Brown haired boy was Harry Potter." Now that your all settled in you all have one person to guide you around their will be groups of six or seven with one guide. In front of you each is a paper of the group and the guide you will have. Oh and be for you leave remember that Bondabonx and Durstrang will be coming. Let the feast begin."

When I looked down I saw a thin scroll in front of me, it said;

Group number 5

Guide: Karenvina Gilbert

Person number one: Harry Potter  
Person number two: Hermione Granger  
Person number three: Ronald Weasley  
Person number four: Ginny Weasley  
Person number five: Fredrick Weasley  
Person number six : George Weasley

Have fun!


End file.
